therealsporeroleplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Driko
Driko is a dragon niko, a sentient species of earth who have adapted to look somewhat like humans, but have cat ears for hearing 10 times better than a human, wings to fly and a tail for assisting in flight and balance. Their feet are more like dragon feet for swooping down and catching prey when the dragon niko isn't hunting like a lion would- on all fours and either solo or with a hunting group. More about Dragon Nikos (link not active yet) Being a bright red, Driko stands out in a crowd of even her own species. It is a rather uncommon color to have on a dragon niko, as most of dragon nikos with red scales or fur were hunted out by traders. Driko is also known as the Emerald Dragon among her kind; one of the jeweled dragons. Extraordinary things can happen if she wants it to, but the only reason Driko could get captured is if one of those elusive traders were to give their special dragon niko hunting gear to someone who is actually out to find a dragon niko. That, or if someone were to get ahold of dragon or hollow-killing materials, or both, she would be in big trouble. (Yes, Driko is her own type of hollow, and very hard to kill if the enemy has the wrong weapons.) However, her powers are growing increasingly dulled and she herself is underestimated by most others in the RolePlaying community. She blames this on Torpi- a giant, evil, 20 headed hydra with large wings and a cracked onyx gem on the forehead of one of his heads (which is his main head, and it is blind). They had a huge battle when Driko was 13, which will be described later. Perhaps on Deviantart. (link will be here if I make the story) She hangs out with drogoth63 , her boyfriend who is half human, half demon. They spend a lot of their time- and adventures in roleplay- together and most roleplay scenes usually end with them making out or kissing/hugging in some way. Although Driko, the emerald dragon, is supposed to protect the dragons and dragon nikos of Dragon Sky, this does not mean she can't hold grudges. She's only a teenager, after all, and can be hotheaded when provoked. 'Allies and Enemies'Edit Allies *Drogoth - Driko's boyfriend and fellow jeweled dragon. The more powerful out of the 10 jeweled dragons. Driko is very clingy to him and would sacrifice herself for his sake. *"Arious" (Andy) - A hilareous viking friend of Driko's. *JohntheDragon - A friend. Unknown why. (yet) *Alric Weezee - Not seen often, but is a friend. Helped save her from a Zombie Apocolypse *Pheno - A friend of Driko's since she first came on Spore. Has helped Drogoth and Driko out a lot *Julianol - A long-time friend of Driko's. *Church1 - Roleplays in the Hedgedragon RP with Drogoth and Driko. Very smart and logical. *Artos - Driko's dad. *Shalvunitre - Driko's mom. *Toirtap (Nuke) - Driko's brother. *Jeweled dragons - police force of Dragon Sky *Zyneau - Ruler of Dragon Sky Neutral *Pandawolf - It seems like she flirts with Drogoth, so Driko keeps a close eye on the two when she can. *Saphire - Driko's long-time rival and (years ago) enemy. She served Torpi during Driko's middle-school years, and is one of the jewled dragons; the Saphire dragon. *Driko's Alts - okay, these girls get in trouble left and right:' Blue '- Curiosity and logic. Slightly emo. Yell'ow - the destructive alt. Is insane at times, but when she's level-headed, she can be very shy. '"Hollow" Driko '''- Avoidant of most people, craves souls at random. '''Pink - lovey-dovey type and also an assassin who seduces to kill. Dark Driko '''- Evil. Most of Driko's dark abilities come from her. '''Despair (silver) - Depressed all of the time; anyone she gets near feels extremely afraid and runs from her. *Stealth - not mentioned in the Spore RP yet. Enemy *Torpi - the 20 headed hydra who has caused no end of grief for the dragons, dragon nikos, and even personally for Driko. He is dead. *Pandawolf (Occasionally)- When Panda tried to kill Driko, so this status for Pandawolf is passive. *Picky Minch - An annoying brat who is the brother of Porky. Has tried to kill Driko several times and stabbed her in the back when Driko was suggesting torture methods for Porky. In return, Driko spun around and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. *Porky Minch - A fat pig who has caused the deaths of the roleplayers in the FotPK RP. All of them were revived, and Porky is dead according to the Fall of the Pig King RP done by Panda, John, Drogoth, Storm, and Driko. *The Beast - Not mentioned in the Spore RP yet. *DR1K0 - Terminator half of Driko. Counted as one of her alts... Her GLaDOS-ish self. *Infernohammer - Sexually harrassed Driko many times, and also hit on any other girl he saw on Spore.